


[仁王越] 王子與狐狸

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 原著向，在全國大賽之後，青學一年級越前正在追求立海的仁王前輩
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Echizen Ryouma, 仁王越
Kudos: 3





	[仁王越] 王子與狐狸

——愛裝模作樣的前輩

越前龍馬對雙打球場上能變換不同形象的立海前輩第一印象，是個實力不錯但會隱藏自己的選手。

直到回想起全國大賽與不二前輩的一戰，他幻化為手塚部長作為戰略，才了解究竟是一個如何操縱人心想法的球手。 

看清楚了。

當時明明失憶了，對這種不講道理的網球比賽，卻很感興趣。  
「仁王前輩，感覺很有趣。」

銀髮飛揚，在球場上奔走的姿態靈活又輕捷，憑著理智的頭腦計算對手的動向，藏藍瞳孔划過洞悉先機的微光，以巧勁活泛的手腕和身體的才能複製出不同的球式，這種將思考方式和球風都完整模仿的打法，沒有一定的觀察力和網球知識，背後訓練的努力和實驗，是不可能達成了完美的變幻。

越前望著車窗外不斷往後退的景色，從東京線上乘著巴士跨越山嶺高速道，翠綠半山和葉漸漸消失在盡頭，迎來了城市煙火的氣息。

兩個月來他總會在部活休日乘上了直通巴士，連自己也說不清楚的原因抱著期待的心情，前往那個立海大學校的網球部。

如果前輩目的是隱藏真實自我，把別人所長收納為己用，那他不必花費更多的心神時間研究其他球手言語和精神上的獨特之處。

越前每次乘著秋風的吹葉，抬眼踏步走到他的眼前，都覺得前輩的眼神和心意都透骨清徹。

仁王的自我就如同他所展現，完完整整，要是不認真思考的話，明明看著仁王雅治的真目面也會覺得是幻象，明明說真話的時候也會認為是說謊。

擁有並不是故弄玄虛的實力，充實根基的穩紮穩打，就是喜歡難以預測的人心多變，就是想在球場添一點花樣樂趣。

他的本質就是機巧靈敏，享受對戰時在精神領域和戰略上的操控，能夠高對手一棋著，贏個徹底。

雖然有時候被其他前輩問起，越前對他並沒有給出很高的評價。  
簡單說，是個頭腦很好的混蛋。

直到終點站的巴士，讓越前回神之後，幾步落階下車。立海大附屬中背擁陣馬山的位置，沉澱起大自然融和渾然天成的王者氣度，低調穩重色澤的制服，跟國外東京不一樣的是學生之間流動著歛言自重又謹言慎行的風氣，仿佛抬手都能感到沉重高聳的氛圍。

越前看著被染黃的校門大道，徑自朝熟悉的網球部走。

網球場的正選透過欄網的隙，就率先捕捉到來者的青春洋溢氣息，像東京大街吹來辛辣爽利的冷鋒，像輕飄飄吹來的肥皂泡泡，忽然夢幻地出現又浮沉在空氣沉鬱濃重的球場。

奪目清新的藍白制服，仍然無法媲美小主人那雙琥珀貓眼 ，讓人移不開目光。

「越前來了——」

眾人的稱呼從青學一年級新人的見外生疏，沒幾星期就紛紛換成了熟悉的姓氏，搭上親切的語氣熟絡地叫喚。

柳微微一笑「這次早到了十三分鐘，不用值日嗎？」  
越前掀帽抬眼，俏皮一笑，「嗯，堀尾幫忙了。」

還要揮拍訓練的切原也不顧，人就湊過去「喂越前，今次要跟我先比賽！上次丸井前輩把你霸佔半天，可不公平了！」

真田隨後上前，低聲一斥「赤也，別任性了。」  
轉過身就變臉一樣，一副表象柔和對待別校小學弟「別跟上次一樣就陪著他們鬧，連尾點車都沒有趕上。注意身體，適當休息。」

越前對於來自前輩的關懷都會照單全收「知道了」

幸村先把越前肩上的大球袋提起來，微微一笑。  
「一個人來辛苦了，小男孩，球袋就放這邊了。」

「puri」  
球場上，仁王的球拍忽然不耐地點著地。

怎麼之前不知道，部裡除了自己還有人喜歡貓系？真是的，外表透著高貴文雅，卻是心思狡猾靈敏的小狐狸。

自從幸村部長的邀請和默許，部裡的賽後會議都不忌憚青學新人的參與，甚至能聽到對方毫不藏私的點評。

拋開力量和速度蠻幹的球法，有時說起戰術和心理戰，小朋友會比誰都更有興致。

果然是小個子全能型的選手，對於技術和取巧獨有心得，說起如何控制球速，用局數設下陷阱，讓對手以為勝券在握卻心浮氣躁。

有時越前甚至有點小驕傲，像隻征服了狡兔三窟的小狐狸，炫耀勝利地搖著蓬鬆的尾尖。

「這種打法更有趣不是嗎？」

「對上白石前輩的話，隊友的身份可不好用。」

他對於對手乃至自己的了解也透徹得可怕。

「仁王前輩的話與其是單單複製招式，不如說是把球手乃至風格都當成招式，人就是戰術，以精神戰法——攻心。」  
越前就這樣雙手枕後腦，表情語氣都從容平淡，輕鬆戳破了其他人的撲克臉。

率直到刺人心臟的話語，清冷到讓人心顫的嗓音。

仁王當時感覺是被人親手剝光偽裝， 自己在他洞察如炯的眼神下無所循形，忽然慌張到悸動的心臟。

目光緩緩移向那隻不自覺犯大罪的小狐狸，盯著人的心思多了幾分計較。

「所以，沒有對戰過的對手還更能派上用場。」  
然而越前只是討論著戰術。

後來才發現，原來越前少年也不是單單來討論戰術，對自己那種細致刑入微的洞察了解也是別有用心。

冷靜穩重的少年音，像是破冰刀，再次輕而易舉就剖開了別人的心臟。  
「喜歡仁王前輩」

柳生相當不贊同 「喜歡.......畢竟是球場上的欺詐師，我擔心你是不是對他有甚麼誤解。」

「算不上誤解，就是把騙人當樂趣的壞心眼。」  
越前語氣都很穩然平淡，想法很成熟，甚至一抹輕笑，都有幾分勾唇的性感，少年感的俏皮。

「雖然很奇怪，但我對前輩這一點都很喜歡。」

雖然外表很可愛稚氣，卻完全不像國中生。

柳生也別無可說，低聲勸道「......既然是你的決定，那就由你了。」  
「雖然仁王是這樣的人，但對女生告白都會很鄭重拒絕，如果——畢竟我是知情人，你有需要的話，就來找我。」

越前隨意一笑「多謝了，前輩」

也許聽不出對方的言外之意，也許知道了也覺得沒甚麼。

一直毫無罪疚感聽牆角的自己反應過來，不覺挑眉「柳生.....」

越前轉過角就看見自己，披了幸村臉的仁王瞬間唇角一翹，輕輕柔柔地「抱歉小男孩，我都聽見了。」

「雖然與我無關，但你不覺得—」

越前忽然淡淡一抿，唇角淺淺勾起。  
「仁王前輩，你為什麼來偷聽？」

——又被看穿了。

那雙清澈銳利到直透人心的貓眼，果然就沒有失準的時候。 

雖然那一刻，覺得被揭穿了也沒甚麼。  
「......沒甚麼」

越前也不糾纏，不多話，輕輕調整帽子就擦身而過。  
「那彼此彼此」

還是仁王雅治先一步認輸，轉身追上去。  
聽見了腳步聲的越前，也很夠意思地回眸，然後放慢了腳步。

「喂....你喜歡我？」

越前沒有打斷仁王的明知故問，也沒有再給對方聽一遍告白。

——為甚麼明知道被聽見，被自己這樣追問，他的表情眼神都這麼冷漠淡然？

那刻眼神交會 ，心跳攪動得緊張的仁王自己，仿佛才是要向對方告白的人，甚至只能虛張聲勢「.......你確實長得挺可愛，符合我口味。」

——騙人的。

那雙貓眼就夠懾人心魄了，眼波一挑，就飛揚著無以言說的迷人意氣。現在有點稚氣的臉蛋，已經出落天鵝曲頸般精緻的美人弧，哪怕汗水滴划過鼻尖，都平添幾分生氣可愛。

不出幾年，就會長大，成為外形氣質魅力都滿點的大美人，男女通殺，一見難忘。

但是。

「但我可沒打算跟小男孩談戀愛」這話說得沒錯。

對於無法回應的心意，自己也是鄭重地拒絕，這次選擇與越前擦肩而過，直到聽見沒有腳步聲跟上來，不由得就回頭了。

越前的身影有點單薄可憐。

這樣一個小男孩每星期為了見一面，不嫌其煩地獨自乘車來神奈川，甚至不是為甚麼要求，只是純粹來聊天打網球。

究竟算是一種喜歡？還是一種錯置的友情？

小男孩表情隱忍不晦，像是被遺棄的小貓，偏偏楚楚可憐。

其實也不是女孩子就可以。

畢竟憑外表，越前的手臂小腿都秀氣，身影要說甚至比不少女孩子都更可愛。

銀髮青年忽然止住腳步。

大概很少人知道，貓向來是他的軟肋，見不得，踫不得，會疼得很。

像是拿出了逗貓棒，在病懨懨的貓咪面前，挑動幾分原本的好奇。  
「........你要不要換女裝，跟我約會一次？」

連自己都覺得這份貓糧摻雜了細玻璃，難以下噎。  
「說不定我可以考慮看看。」

越前微微張唇，合上。  
猶豫一陣 「可以」

漂亮的眉眼沾染幾分動人的委屈，隱隱約約的喜歡浮現在臉上，漾在貓眼眼波裡。 

仁王眨了眨眼，心中一動，輕輕笑了。   
「.......真令人期待」

可是事不從願，在約會之前，越前來到神奈川那天下大雨了。

雖然一落巴士就趕到眼能所見的便利店，等待未來男友收到訊息帶傘救急之前，已經變成可憐兮兮濕透身的貓咪。

「你是摔入水潭然後被撈出來的貓嗎？」

十分鐘內就趕來的仁王雅治上下打量了越前，掛上淡淡責備口吻。

越前的表情沒有流露任何不滿，甚至看著那個青年撐著傘走近的腳步，沾水眉梢都染上細微的欣喜。

因為那麼一丁點的溫柔而喜悅，讓別人深深體會到失格的挫敗感。

把人帶回家整頓沐浴，放置在睡房開空調晾乾。

直到剛出浴踏入睡房，默默發現越前大咧咧霸佔了自己的床，半睡醒地側躺在床上，臉蛋壓住自己的睡衣，就像撿回來的貓，想要習慣主人的氣息。

推開門的手一頓，仁王對自己的房間，竟然有進退兩難之感。

沒忍心叫醒小朋友把睡衣扯出來，仁王氣餒地坐在床鋪上，懶懶地看著小朋友的臉，純真稚氣，壓著衣服鼓起的頰像浸泡蜜糖，是些許甜美滿足的表情。

平日沒能看出來，這個時候卻不自覺的流露。

——真的這麼喜歡我嗎？

那麼被大雨淋濕身，是故意的吧？屬於小孩子不擅長的撒嬌。

因為床鋪被褥的壓重和靠近的體溫，緩緩眨眼醒來的越前壓著左手撐起上身。

房主人的距離很近，越前抬手就能踫到的銀髮，乖順地披垂在仁王的肩上。很早之前的球場上就忍不住被吸引，低調又奢華的銀色髮，透出微不可察的藍。

越前的指尖好奇地蹭了幾下。

第一次見到沒有綁起辮子的仁王前輩，在家中的姿態也是慵懶自在到過份，就像幹練成熟的美人姐姐回家寬衣解帶，散發著只有親密伴侶才見到隨性又率意的自然一面。

越前驀地一悟了然，難怪自己喜歡。

仁王並不是沒察覺到小貓正在對自己動手動腳，貓掌軟軟的，份外小心翼翼地輕拿輕放，讓人在意到心軟，卻並不討厭。

這樣就滿足了嗎？

「小朋友，你想怎麼跟我在一起？」

「.....老爸和卡魯賓都不在家裡的時候會想，有前輩就足夠了。」

被帶回家的越前膽子放很大，試探又安心地靠過去，臉頰輕輕點在仁王的肩上，就像是午後餵食的貓咪，主動親近有著信任和依賴，但或許一個錯誤的動作就能破壞所有，關係無法再次建立。

「.....這樣啊。」

仁王一頓，感到淡淡的失望和釋然。越前認真地回答了，語氣都仿佛要說明對待感情有多認真，但是這種只是小孩子想要得到大人認同才會有的表白。 

還真是把世界看得單純到只有網球和貓咪。

小男孩所謂的喜歡，只是想要依賴陪伴嗎。

成人之間戀愛才沒有那麼可愛坦然，睡在自己床舖上就沒有想過怎麼kiss嗎？戀人之間可以做的情事也能做嗎？

笨蛋啊。

仁王忽然站起身，頗覺心煩，把頸上擦頭髮的毛巾隨手一拉，丟一旁披在椅背。 

「今夜你睡這裡吧，我出去客廳。」

越前挺背坐起，忽然臉透薄紅，「等等，仁王前輩 」

——想要和自己一起睡嗎？

「怎麼了？」

仁王立即轉身 ，毫不在意自己光著上半身，大喇喇一曲膝就坐在床鋪，很安靜等著。

想有獨處時間，但不穿上衣服可以嗎，看著對方卻說不出口。跟這樣的仁王前輩坐在同一張床上，真的可以嗎？

越前心念快轉，但張唇也想不出該說甚麼。

「......」

仁王率先給出一點妥協。

「無論你想做甚麼，我都不會反抗，怎麼樣？」

「........」換句話說，是要我有甚麼行動嗎？

越前眨眼，試探地把手伸去踫觸仁王，輕輕按在他胸口上，得到了前輩輕輕一笑的默許。

——然後呢，要怎麼做？  
——更重要是，要做甚麼？

越前手上使力，輕輕一推，沒有動靜。

「.....前輩？」

仁王一陣沉吟，看著那雙貓瞳閃動了慌忙緊張，終於勾唇，左手搭上越前的手背，忽然順應著從掌心傳來的溫暖和力道，手指順入指隙間，牢牢握著越前的手任由倆人雙雙往後倒，上下交疊躺在床面。

沒有反抗就被扯過身去，越前一手匆忙撐在枕頭上，變成俯身壓著仁王前輩。

左手掌心下是光裸溫熱的肌膚，越前下意識就遲疑了，這種鼻尖快要踫上的距離，呼吸都是前輩身上像貓薄荷的微香氣味。

看著前輩淺淡唇色，抿起又像說著甚麼。

越前大腦停頓，臉上浮起緋紅熱色，一時反應不來，他在說甚麼？

「你真是遲鈍.......」

仁王輕若無聞的抱怨，伸手摸上越前緋紅發燙的臉，右手指腹輕輕抹過他的唇。

雖然緊張得不行，感覺耳尖都漲紅了，但越前出於本能仍然反問「...前輩，你說甚麼？」

眼前的仁王前輩仿佛好整以暇，仍然專注看著自己，臉上少見地是被取悅的神色，藏藍色眼瞳含著戲謔，又有種幽深的期待。 

「我說你，想不想對我做些甚麼呢？」 

深夜。

倆人蜷縮在溫暖的被窩裡，一起看錄影帶裡播放手塚的招式影像。

任由仁王的下巴蹭著髮頂，越前隨手一推在腰上的手臂，勉過身去夠床邊的搖控器。

仔細地調慢，重播。

——零式削球

「這個角度太刁鑽了。」  
「因為部長真的很強。 」

曾經在高架橋下對戰，因為對自己交托重負，越前一直很感謝部長。

「要達到部長的水平，可不容易」

夜色裡，專注的貓瞳映影著憧憬和崇拜。

「......知道了」仁王氣餒，這種毫無掩飾偽裝的直白，讓人喜歡到心癢，有時也讓人氣到牙癢。 

聽到男友一副胸悶語氣，越前忽然抬頭。

仁王很配合地低頭，讓越前能輕輕吻在唇邊。

「再來一遍？」  
「.....不要。」

\---------------------------------------------  
遺憾告訴大家，並沒有女裝ww

=========================================================

番外

跟女生約會

越前 出現

姐姐幫忙的

雙馬尾   
貓眼 脾氣有點越  
嬌縱的大小姐  
少女感 T裇  
普通短裙  
白球鞋   
隨處可見的裝扮 但確實很可愛

仁王眨眼   
手機拍照  
忽然就蹲下來笑了  
異常爽朗

短裙下 筆直的小腿  
很淺色 拉到大腿的 薄襪  
幾乎看不見

絕對領域  
完美的取向狙擊 

越前惱怒 踢他

仁王伸手就往 大腿  
一攬過來  
輕輕親 絕對領域

超適合你——

越前緊張捂住裙子  
一手壓開仁王  
就像壞脾氣的小女朋友  
超害羞 

仁王   
先親我一口  
畢竟我是你男朋友啊

從這個角度往上望， 

越前低頭 被緊張 濕亮的琥珀貓眼 染得緋紅的臉   
左手捧著臉 親在唇上

\-----------------------------  
柳生眼尖「仁王？」  
「......咦那個是不是立海的仁王？」

\-----------------------------  
如果女裝只有一次和無數次是真的話，  
之後就是越前·女裝大佬沾花惹草·龍馬的故事了。  
仁王男友危機

像是——  
免得被熟人撞見 每逢約會都會換上輕便少女裝 但一定會揹球袋  
立海沒有部休日 所以要等仁王完訓練賽的時候 順便到街頭網球場   
把網球小混混都虐哭了  
成為傳聞中外表可愛但球風兇殘的女生  
被關西隊來這邊打友誼賽的小金野性直覺一眼見到就叫「超——前——！」  
然後就被白石君抱走了——

安靜無言 的甜品店  
越前 抱著 對方道歉買來的

仁王一直沒再直視自己的  
臉上透著薄紅

越前啊的了然  
剛剛笑得放肆 看來不盡是 

越前無語  
讓自己特地換上女裝 卻害羞得不敢直視

.......笨蛋啊

牽著手 中間隔了能塞兩個球袋的距離   
電影院  
..........  
正襟端坐  
比朋友之間還要規律

直到完場

一副正經八百的手牽手  
被人誤以為是哥哥和妹妹  
顏值高   
別人想來搭訕

越前牽手 忍不住問   
「前輩，你要維持這個樣子多久？」  
「能不能正眼看著我？」

果然是被嬌慣的貓咪 就很任性肆意

激將法  
「你不是想要和女孩子拍拖的感覺嗎？」  
「還是沒有軟綿綿的胸部還是不行？」

越前都不在意別人目光  
仁王狠狠瞅他一眼 也不遑多讓

「行啊，我現在就想脫你衣服」  
「把你抱得亂七八槽」  
「然後上到你哭著叫我名字」  
「

仁王  
「我說你......」  
「要衡量能不能承受後果才挑釁啊，小越前」


End file.
